darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
888
In 1969, Julia and Carolyn meet Megan and Philip Todd, who own the new antique shop in Collinsport. Synopsis Teaser : On this dark and gloomy night, strange and terrifying events have occurred on the Collins estate. For the past several weeks, Julia Hoffman has been deeply troubled about the fate of Barnabas Collins. Tonight, she has gone to the Old House, believing she will find him. But instead, she will find a man she has never seen before. A man who seems to know Collinwood, and who's presence will change the lives of all who live there. Julia returns to the Old House and notices someone is in the drawing room. The unknown man blows out the candle and leaves. Julia, hiding in the bushes, catches him and demands to know who he is. Act I Julia asks repeatedly who he is and why he was in the Old House. He claims he was meeting someone there, and asks Julia if she knows who he is or not. Julia threatens to call the police unless she gets answers, but Carolyn suddenly shows up, and the unknown man runs off. The two go into the Old House, and Carolyn bolts the door behind her. Together they both ponder why the unknown man was in the Old House. Carolyn asks Julia if she has looked for Barnabas, but Julia says she is certain he isn't there. Julia then explains that while Barnabas was in a trance, his body vanished before their eyes, and when he reappears, he can only reappear in the cellar. Carolyn then tells Julia to go search the cellar for Barnabas, but he isn't there. While Carolyn is alone in the drawing room, she sees the unknown man watching her through the window. Act II Carolyn informs Julia she saw the unknown man outside. The two decide to stay at the Old House for the night for concern of their own safety. The next morning, Carolyn walks downstairs, not having slept very well. She tells Julia she had a strange dream. In her dream, she was about to marry Chris Jennings, and he disappeared right before the ceremony began. Julia asks why she dreamt about Chris, and Carolyn explains he called her last night and asked to see her. Carolyn wonders why he goes for long periods of time without talking to her, and says he seems like he is "two different people" sometimes. Julia merely replies she doesn't know Chris very well, and quickly changes the subject. At the antique shop, Megan and Philip Todd are unloading new items for their store. Carolyn and Julia arrive. Philip shows Carolyn a painting that he purchased at an auction. The painting doesn't seem to impress anyone until Philip reveals that it was painted by Charles Delaware Tate, which immediately catches Julia's attention. Julia begins to ask numerous questions about the painting. Philip says the painting was created about 20 years ago, which surprises Julia, who claims that most of Tate's famous works were made around the turn of the century. Julia wonders if Tate might still be alive. Philip agrees to sell Julia the painting for $300, which shocks Carolyn. Megan and Philip celebrate their first big sale. Act III At Collinwood, Julia searches for Tate's phone number in the phone book, but he is unlisted. Carolyn questions Julia's sudden interest in Tate's work, but she is evasive in her answers. Julia calls the auction house where Philip purchased the Tate painting from, but she learns they do not have any other Tate paintings. Julia wonders to herself where she could find Tate, if he is still alive. While walking through the woods at night, Carolyn sees the Leviathan Altar. She frantically wonders where it came from, and how she has never seen it before. Suddenly, the unknown man shows up at the altar. Carolyn asks who he is and why he is lurking around Collinwood. The unknown man says he is actually not sure why he is on the estate. She reveals herself as Carolyn Stoddard, which renders the unknown man speechless. After a short conversation, the unknown man leaves, saying they will be seeing each other again soon, much to Carolyn's dismay. At the antique shop, Philip and Megan are recording their sales for the day. Suddenly, a look of concern comes over Megan's face, and she suggests they close the shop early. Philip is curious about Megan's behavior. Megan explains she has had a terrible premonition that something bad is about to happen to them, and tells Philip they should sell the shop and leave Collinsport immediately. Philip dismisses her claim, and assures her that the antique shop will be a big success. In the woods on the Collins estate, the unknown man approaches the Leviathan Altar. He gazes at it momentarily, and then continues walking. After he leaves, there is a crash of lighting, and the altar opens up. Carolyn finds the altar. The stranger comes up and Carolyn asks who he is then asks him to leave. Memorable quotes : Paul: I like your attitude. You know what's yours, and I'll wager you're willing to fight to keep it. Dramatis personae * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd * Christopher Bernau as Philip Todd * Dennis Patrick as Paul Stoddard Background information and notes Production * First appearance of characters Megan Todd and Philip Todd, the owners of the new antique shop in Collinsport. Megan was the third and final role played by actress Marie Wallace in the original series. Wallace returns to the cast after an absence of 75 episodes. * The character of Paul Stoddard was the second and final role played by actor Dennis Patrick in the original series, having previously played this character's partner in crime Jason McGuire. Patrick returns to the cast after an absence of 605 episodes. The second longest gap between appearances of any cast member, he was beaten only by Addison Powell who was absent for 608 episodes between 543 and 1162. Alfred Hinckley in 1 and 868 would seem to be the clear winner in this category. Story * Philip thinks A View of South Wales was painted by Charles Delaware Tate 20 years ago. Philip found the painting at the Anderson Auction House in Rockport. Matthew Smith was the previous owner of the painting. * Charles was in his late twenties at the start of the 20th century, which was when he was at the height of his fame. He should be about 100 years old in 1969. Tate's early works were almost all portraits. * Megan mentions the American novelist and the story of . * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: Where do I go from here?; Carolyn: What is this thing? * TIMELINE: Day 336 begins, and will end in 890. 7:30am: Julia wakes. Chris wants to see Carolyn tonight. Julia caught Paul on Collins property last night. Bloopers and continuity errors * The identity of Paul Stoddard is revealed in the credits despite not being named within the episode itself, somewhat spoiling the surprise that this character has returned. * The flashlight Julia uses to catch Paul is much dimmer than it was in the previous episode. * A camera man and crew member can be seen through the window while Julia and Carolyn are at the antique shop. * As Paul approaches the Leviathan Altar at the end of the episode, the edge of the 'grass' and the studio floor are visible. * In the previous episode, Julia was standing next to the window as Paul walked out of the Old House. In the recap at the beginning of this episode, she is standing on the opposite side of the door. * Regarding Tate's painting, Philip says to Julia, "The subject is modern but the canvas is." He should have said, "The subject ISN'T modern..." * In Julia's voiceover, she says, "If Tate is still alive, he may be able to help Chris Jenning" instead of "Jennings." * There 2 Songs/Music playing/overlaping each other at the end of episode just before the end credits. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 888 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 888 - Little Shop0888